


Euthermia

by youjik33



Category: Unavowed (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: It's a dangerous line of work, but at least they have each other.
Relationships: Eli Beckett/Mandana (Unavowed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Euthermia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> I just played this game for the first time recently, fell in love with it, and was delighted to see your request in the signups. Hope you enjoy!

“Eli. May I stay the night?”

Even if Mandana hadn’t known Eli for over ten years, she would be able to read his surprise and uncertainty from the way his fingers twitch, the way his eyes dart across the room, from her to his small bed with its rumpled sheets, to the wall behind Mandana and the photograph she knows is hanging there. A simple question, yet an unexpected one. 

“Yeah,” he says after a moment. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

There is little room for certainty in any life, and especially among the Unavowed. But Eli’s hands are warm, just as she knew they’d be, and her body responds beneath them, breath and heart quickening, blood pumping through her veins.

The rhythm they find together is steady and unhurried. After, entangled on the narrow mattress, Mandana murmurs, “Thank you. That was very satisfying.”

“You mean that? Wait, stupid question, forget I asked.” He shifts himself up against the wall, putting his arms loosely around her from behind.

“So,” he says. “Are we gonna talk about this?”

“There is little to discuss,” Mandana answers. “I am sure you noticed how close we came to failure tonight.”

“Yeah, but that’s not exactly unusual in our line of work, is it?”

“No. But the danger was more… immediate tonight than usual. That lich would have consumed my entire life-force in mere moments if you hadn’t destroyed its phylactery. Long-lived as I am, I am not fully immortal.”

“Ah. I think I get it. You… wanted a reminder. That you’re still alive.”

“Precisely.” She can feel Eli’s heartbeat where his chest is pressed against her spine, a soft, persistent cadence. The darkness of the room swallows time; they stay that way for minutes, or hours, or days.

“Is this, uh, something that’s gonna happen again?”

“Perhaps,” she says. “Considering the nature of our work, I’d say it is in fact likely. If you are amenable.”

Mandana feels the vibration of Eli’s laugh through her entire body. “Yeah, I’m amenable.”

“Good,” she says. As always, she means it.


End file.
